Friday Night
by ScottEvansHummel
Summary: Que  sucede cuando recibes un extraño mensaje de tu amigo un viernes por la noche? para despues enterarse que el sabe tu mayor secreto, bueno realmente no te esperabas algo como esto. Finn/Sam clasificado M por contenido sexual


Bien no tengo ni idea porque lo publique si aun tengo una historia en cuerso pero que importa ya.

Glee no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

* * *

><p>Viernes por la noche, Sam Evans se dirigía al hogar Hummel-Hudson después de haber recibido un extraño mensaje de Finn, todo entre ellos ya se había calmado ahora su amistad volvía a comenzar. Era demasiado raro, el mayor nunca le mandaba mensajes ese dia y mucho menos a tales horas de la noche, y aun pero citándolo en su casa tan repentinamente.<p>

Espero que sea algo importante, estaba viendo Avatar y no se ni como logre despegarme de la televisión- susurró estacionándose frente aquella gran residencia, no era la primera vez que se sorprendía por el tamaño de esta, no cualquier casa en Lima era de tales dimensiones, ya veía la razón por la que Kurt tenia todos esos privilegios en su guardarropa.

Con algo de pereza se bajó de su camioneta, aun no sabia si ir o no con Finn al cabo la mayoría de las luces de la casa se veían apagadas a excepción de una, que si su mente no le fallaba era del quarterback. Ya sin ninguna otra opción decidió si hacer caso del mensaje, acercándose a la puerta de la residencia y golpeándola con su puño, misteriosamente esta no tardo en abrirse, al parecer el mayor ya lo estaba esperando, con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro no podría identificarla entre una sexi y una de auto-control.

Que bueno que viniste Sam, tenemos algo muy importante que hablar, vayamos a mi habitación para estar más cómodos- dijo el moreno dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio.

Acaso no hay nadie?- preguntó Sam al ver como sus suposiciones eran ciertas, todo estaba en penumbras.

No, no hay nadie, Kurt se fue a una pijamada con todas las chicas, y Burt y mama fueron a visitar a algunos viejos amigos en otra ciudad- respondió con una rara sonrisa sensual.

El camino a la alcoba de Finn fue en completo silencio, ambos se mantenían absortos en sus exclusivos pensamientos, Sam pensando en para que lo quería Finn, y este planeando algunas cuantas cosas. Ni siquiera cuando se había conocido habían llegado a estar callados tanto tiempo, siempre tenían alguna cosa tonta que contarse, pero hoy parecía ser la excepción. Apenas llegaron a la habitación del Hudson, este cerro la puerta colocándole además el seguro, algo que extraño aun mas al rubio.

Bueno, entonces que necesitabas para que me mandaras un mensaje tan repentinamente?- cuestionó Sam apoyándose en la pared frente a la puerta, observando como Finn le daba por completo la espalda.

Veras Sam, me he enterado por medio del diario de Kurt de algunas cosas tuyas y quería ver si eran verdaderas- contestó el mayor volteándose, para después caminar sensualmente hacia al rubio, quien estaba en shock al imaginarse de cosas podría llegar a enterarse.

Desde que el contratenor había regresado a Mckinley se había convertido lentamente en el mejor amigo de Sam, a quien le contaba sus secretos y dolores del pasado, además de con quien mejor podía pasar el tiempo, debido a los divertidos comentarios que el menor repentinamente decía sobre cualquier situación.

Vamos Sammy tu sabes lo que yo se- dijo el Hudson tomando de la barbilla al de menor estatura, acercándose rápidamente para robarle un casto beso.

Yo…yo..no- tartamudeó Sam sin llegar a creerse lo que estaba pasando.

En tan solo unos segundos Finn ya había pescado nuevamente los grandes labios de Sam en un apasionado y fuerte beso, el cual el otro no respondía debido a su confusión. Las manos del mayor se encontraban en la cintura del rubio, los labios de Sam eran tales como se los imaginaba dulces y carnosos, tal como le gustaban.

El Evans no sabia ni que hacer, aun no se creía que Kurt tuviera un diario, y mucho menos que allí hubiera escrito su secreto, admitía que era una buena forma de desahogarse pero siempre debía ser guardado con mucha precaución. Los labios de Finn se movían ardientemente sobre los suyos, de tal manera que después de unos segundos no pudo resistirse mas y no le quedo mas que corresponderle el beso, colocando sus manos en el cuello del mas alto para profundizarlo aun mas si era posible.

El moreno al verse correspondido, dirigió sus manos a la espalda del Evans acariciando toda la extensión de esta, disfrutando como pequeños suspiros escapaban de la boca de este aun en aquel candente beso. Para un mayor placer el quarterback subió a Sam sobre sus caderas, mientras el enredaba sus piernas en esta, de esa manera era mas fácil besarse por la diferencia de alturas, el Hudson se sorprendió al ver que Sam no era tan pesado como pensaba, o tal vez también podría ser su nueva rutina de ejercicios estaba dando buenos frutos.

Finn- susurró Sam al sentir como la boca del mencionado chupaba con fuerza su cuello, no dudaba que en poco tiempo ya tendría un moretón en este lugar,

Las manos del moreno no se quedaba quietas, la espalda de Sam era muy suave para el, no podía resistirse a tocarla. En un momento dado, las manos del mayor encontraron un mejor lugar aun, estas se colaron por la entrada del pantalón del rubio, acariciando con fuerza el trasero de este.

Sam que buen culo tienes- dijo Finn manoseando pervertidamente el trasero del menor, quien solo soltaba gemidos de placer ante tal atención.

Sam, no queriendo quedarse atrás, metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de Finn, notando como el cuerpo de este estaba desarrollado mas que antes, seguramente había pasado más horas en el gimnasio para estar así. El pantalón de este comenzaba a resbalarse debido al trabajo que hacia el quarterback, al igual que sus bóxers, las manos de Finn eran muy traviesas, en algunos momentos pellizcaban los glúteos de Sam, en otros las acariciaban y de vez en cuando casi metía sus dedos por la entrada del rubio. En aquellos dos varones no había nada de ternura, besos rudos y candentes, manos traviesas, inclusive se escuchaban golpes de la espalda de Sam contra la pared.

Quiero follarte- susurró el mayor dirigiéndose hacia su cama, donde colocó a Sam no sin antes deshacerse de la playera, los pantalones y el bóxer, dejando al menor como dios lo trajo al mundo- Hermoso- dijo colocándose encima de este, volviendo a enredar las piernas del rubio en sus caderas, mientras pegaba su pelvis contra el trasero del otro, simulando pequeñas penetraciones.

Ahhh…Finn…Mas- gimió Sam al sentir como el moreno comenzaba a lamer lentamente su pecho junto a sus pezones, provocándole escalofríos de placer.

Sam seguía sorprendido de lo bien que lo hacia Finn, nunca lo había visto tan concentrado y sexi, si que le encendía esta nueva faceta del quarterback. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito de el, al sentir como su miembro era rodeado cálidamente por la boca del mayor, ese era la mejor experiencia que nunca había tenido, Finn si que sabia darle placer al 100%, sus manos se dirigieron al cabello del mayor, moviéndolo a su ritmo propio para seguir sintiendo placer, a lo cual este obedeció gustoso.

Finn..mmm..asii..AHH-gritó al sentir como uno de los dedos del mencionado se colaba por su entrada, mas que un grito de dolor era uno de placer, extrañamente esa dolorosa sensación le había causado demasiado placer.

Ohh Sammy te gusta el dolor- dijo sonriente Finn alejándose del miembro de Sam, para dirigirse a su boca y darle otro rudo beso, dejando su mano encargada del pene del rubio, mientras un segundo dedo entraba rápidamente al culo del menor.

Mmmm- gimió Sam en medio de beso, al sentir como los dedos golpeaban fuerte y rápidamente su entraba, provocándole un excitante y placentero dolor.

Un tercer dedo no tardo en entrar, lo que hizo que Sam volviera a gritar con mas fuerza que nunca, Finn si que sabia darle placer y excitarlo como le gustaba, ya se hubiera corrido desde hace mucho tiempo si su dominante no se lo impidiera.

Joder Finn cógeme ya!- grito Sam no aguantando las ganas por mas tiempo, ganándose una sonrisa satisfecha del Hudson, quien se levanto para quitar su camisa lentamente, mostrando unos perfectos abdominales nuevos por su ejercicio, a lo que Sam solo se quedo viendo impresionado; los pantalones no tardaron en volar, mostrando unos cortos y apretados bóxers grises que ceñían perfectamente el miembro del mayor- Es enorme- susurró el rubio sorprendido y asustado debido al tamaño de aquel pene, fácilmente se notaba como una mata de vello lo rodeaba por completo y como continuaba incluso en los testículos del mayor.

26 centímetros que te perforaran por completo- mencionó sin pena alguna colocándose nuevamente sobre Sam, abriendo las piernas de este y colocando su pene frente a la dilatada entraba del rubio.

No se si cabrAHHHHH!- gritó debido a lo rápido que Finn lo había penetrado repentinamente, por puro instinto rodeo al mayor con sus brazos y piernas para disminuir aquel dolor, sentía que lo partían completamente en dos aunque eso le estaba gustando.

Finn estaba que se moría del placer, el culo de Sam estaba increíblemente apretado a pesar de que lo había dilatado, lo que le causaba mucho placer, por suerte su " problema" se encontraba completamente solucionado, el quería durar un buen rato follandose aquel excelente culo que tenia frente a si.

Las manos de Finn se aferraban fuertemente a las caderas de Sam, presionando con fuerza exagerada estas hasta dejar unas marcas rojizas, todo ello debido a lo fuerte que el moreno embestía el culo del rubio, quien soltaba gritos de placer por la rudeza y rapidez en la que era follado. Los constantes ruidos del pelvis del Hudson chocando contra el trasero del Evans retumbaban por toda la habitación, fusionándose con los gemidos que emitían ambos, el vello púbico de Finn le causaba mayores sensaciones a Sam al provocarle cosquillas cada vez que rascaba contra su trasero.

Quien es el puto amo Sammy?- cuestionó vulgarmente el quarterback tomando al rubio del cabello, elevándolo lo suficiente como para volver a besarlo con rudeza.

Ahh..tu Finn- exclamó muriéndose por todo el placer que sentía por toda aquella bestialidad, nunca había visto a Finn en esa faceta, sin embargo estaba completamente fascinado con esto.

La verga del moreno entraba por completo en el culo de Sam, golpeando ferozmente la próstata de este en repetidas ocasiones haciendo que el menor gritara con fuerza. Repentinamente Finn había salido de Sam, dejándolo consternado.

Pero que pasa?- preguntó Sam confundido.

Dime que es lo que quieres que haga?- pregunto el moreno.

Tu sabes muy bien- respondió el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba negándose a decirlo.

No continuare hasta que me lo digas- exclamó Finn acariciando con sus dedos lentamente la entrada del Evans, provocándole constantes escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Joder, quiero que me folles, que me metas toda tu verga, que estés por completo dentro de mi y me jodas el culo!- grito desesperado Sam en busca del mismo placer de hace unos minutos.

La sonrisa de Finn se ensancho aun mas si era posible, en un rápido movimiento había puesto a Sam en posición de cuatro patas, este estaba apunto de reclamar pero el pene de Finn entrando con rudeza en su interior le hizo casi correrse. El moreno estaba que se moría por las expresiones de placer de Sam, estaba tan excitado que suerte tenia de no venirse, pero el quería darle todo el placer que fuera posible al rubio por lo que tenia que continuar por mas tiempo aun.

Una de las manos del mayor se encontraba en la espalda del rubio, rasguñándola con algo de fuerza; mientras que la otra mano se encontraba dentro de la boca de Sam, teniendo este 4 dedos chupándolos como si fuese una verga, lo que le impedía gemir cómodamente, pero esto era igual de placentero las uñas de Finn le provocaba un excitante picazón y los dedos en su boca tenían un delicioso sabor para el.

Aquellos mojados dedos pasaron de su boca a su miembro para así darle aun mucho mas placer, Finn apretaba con fuerza el pene de Sam en su mano, ya bien conocido tenia la vena sadomasoquista que tenia el rubio, por lo que no se preocupaba en dañarlo demasiado, al fin y al cabo a este le terminaría gustando. Un fuerte gemido escapó de la boca del moreno, en un momento dado el Evans había apretado deliciosamente su miembro con su estrecho anillo de carne, para después el pasivo correrse en un grito sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Donde los quieres?- preguntó Finn respirando agitadamente, aquel anillo de carne estaba apretando con mas fuerza que nunca debido al orgasmo de Sam, por lo que el moreno no tardaba en correrse .

En mi culo Finn..ahh..quiero…que..me..marques- exclamó entre bocanadas de aire el rubio, intentando recuperarse de su orgasmo e intentando sobrevivir de las ultimas estocadas que le daba el moreno, estas mas fuertes y rápidas que todas las anteriores.

En tan solo unos segundos Finn se había detenido, su cuerpo se encontraba temblando con violencia y sus ojos se encontraba fuertemente cerrados, sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza en el trasero de Sam, soltando un ronco gemido el moreno termino por soltar se semen dentro del rubio, soltando fuertes jadeos y gemidos por su triunfante finalización.

El mayor cayó encima del Evans, ambos respiraban agitadamente debido al cansancio que tenían, sin embargo sus sonrisas demostraban lo complacidos que se encontraban en aquellos momentos.

Eso fue excelente- jadeó Finn sonriendo burlón.

Ahora ya estoy completamente seguro de mi sexualidad- dijo Sam dando un delicado beso en los labios del mayor.

Para que ser heterosexual si puedo tener todo esto- comentó apretando con una de sus manos uno de los glúteos del rubio, ambos se soltaron a reír, aquella noche de viernes seria imposible de olvidar.

La residencia Berry era el lugar donde comúnmente eran realizadas las pijamadas de las chicas y Kurt, sus fiestas eran como las normales chismes, secretos, karaoke, noche de películas, renovaciones de atuendos y transformaciones totales; sin embargo el día de hoy todas se encontraban reunidas en semicírculo frente al portátil del contratenor, todas sorprendidas y otras emocionadas por lo que veían: La extraña y brutal muestra de afecto entre Finn y Sam.

Se los dije chicas, ellos terminarían por estar juntos o tener sexo- exclamó sabiondo el castaño con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro- Ahora cada una me deben 10 dólares- dijo burlón cerrando su laptop al ver como todo terminaba.

Eso fue tan brutal- susurró aun conmocionada la voz principal de NW, ver a su exnovio haciendo tales cosas la había dejado sorprendida mas no asqueada.

Debo admitir que eso fue extrañamente excitante- exclamó Mercedes ganándose unos asentimientos por parte de todas las que se encontraban en el lugar.

Yo hubiera querido estar allí- dijo Britanny limpiándose aquel hilo de baba que escurría por la comisura de sus labios, tan emocionada estaba viendo el video que ni cuenta se había dado.

A eso si se le llama rockear tu mundo, sabia que colocar esa cámara en el peluche que le regale a Finn serviría para ganar la apuesta- dijo Kurt levantándose del suelo para acomodarse mejor su pijama.

Ya hay una nueva pareja Frankenteen y Trothy Mouth asi que esta noche nos concentraremos en buscarle nombre a esta, no dudo que en unas semanas o menos ya sean pareja- exclamó Santana con una sonrisa en labios, a ella mas que a nadie le había encantado aquello nunca se había sentido tan excitada en su vida y eso que no había hecho nada.

Todas las chicas y kurt se volvieron a juntar en una rueda, mencionando posibles nombres para la pareja y planes malévolos para unirlos si ninguno aclaraba lo que sentían, al cabo ser celestinas eran lo mejor que sabían hacer.

Después de un rato de dormir ambos chicos se levantaron con pereza de la cama de Finn, notando como ambos se encontraba completamente pegajosos y sudorosos.

Seria buena idea darnos una ducha- dijó el de mayor estatura sonriendo sensualmente, ganándose un guiño del rubio- Por cierto esta mas que claro que ahora eres solo mio- dijó Finn tomando a Sam del cabello para robarle un candente beso, la respuesta fue dada por la forma en la que le correspondía el de ojos verdes.

Ambos se dirigieron a ducharse, aunque seguramente necesitarían una segunda ducha, quien sabe que cosas podrían hacer allí y aun mas al tener las hormonas tan alborotadas por la edad, pero como dicen por allí esa es otra historia.

* * *

><p>Well esto salio de una extraña idea que me dio una amiga, y fue tan friki que no pude negarme a hacerlo, este es el primer lemon que escribo completo y publico eso ha de notarse, no escribí nada tierno ni dulce porque dudo que ellos sean así pero whetever.<p>

Si alguien quiere traducirlo al ingles solo aviseme ;D.


End file.
